Child of Erin -- a sequel to Erin
by Heather Goldbug
Summary: Death occurs. This is more about Seamus and also about the others. After this there are no more sequels. Period. Nothing. On to next story. Enjoy! REVIEW!


*~Child of Erin: A Short Sequel to Erin~*  


  
_Dear Momma,  
Today at Defense Against the Dark Arts class, our new teacher called the roll. Unlike most teachers, he stopped at my name, instead of Harry's, and looked around to see who I was. He stared at me for a while, and then he continued calling out names. He seemed like he was in a daze, though, he didn't even blink at the name Harry Potter. He's a really good teacher, though. He actually does everything just right, and he makes it fun at the same time. Hope he lasts longer than a year!  
Seamus  
  
Dear Seamus,  
What is your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher's name? Just curious.  
Momma  
  
Dear Momma,  
His name is Professor Lupin. He talked to me today. He asked what your name was, and I said Erin Finnigan and he started crying. Ho apologized and said he knew you in school. Will I cry if I teach one of my school friends' children when I grow up?  
Seamus  
  
Dear Seamus,  
I dated Remus for a while in school. He was pretty nice, but something came up and we broke up...  
Momma  
  
Dear Momma,  
Who's Remus?  
Seamus  
  
Dear Seamus,  
Your professor's name is Remus J. Lupin. I thought you knew. Sorry.  
Momma  
  
Dear Momma,  
Professor Lupin was sick two days ago, but now he's okay and he says he misses you and wants to talk to you. He told me to mail this diamond necklace to you. Isn't that kind of expensive, considering he can't even afford as nice of robes as us?  
Seamus  
  
Sear Deamus,  
How is Remus okay? I mean doing. I love the necklace, tell him so. I mean, I always did. I can't handle this, Remus. I mean Seamus. Can I meet him? No, I can't, never mind.  
Erin  
  
Dear Momma,   
Are you okay? Because you don't seem it. I'm going to go talk to Professor Lupin. And why'd you sign your name Erin?_  
  
After Defense Against the Dark Arts, Professor Lupin stepped into his office. I walked calmly to the door, Momma's note clutched in my hand, and knocked. He asked who it was, and when I said my name, the door opened right away and he allowed me in.   
"I'm worried about my Momma. She wrote something funny to me. Not like herself at all, here, look." I showed my Professor the crazy note and he looked at it all funny and his eyes misted over.   
"Do you know anyone named Meghan Miller?" He looked at me as if he was just sure I knew, which wasn't too bad, since I did know someone by that name.  
"Yeah, she was Momma's friend for a long time."  
"Was?"  
"Yeah, well, until she died."  
"She _died_?"  
"When she was a werewolf, she bit this little baby and the father came out and shot her. Thought she was an animal." Professor Lupin finally let all the tears go. I wasn't sure if he was going to talk anymore, when finally, he did.  
"Can I visit your mother?" I hesitantly nodded, but then remembered the note and how it had said she can't take it.  
"Wait, though, she said she can't take it! What do you think she'd do? I mean, she's kind of sensitive, you know, she might stop eating again."  
"Again? She's still doing that?"  
"Oh, no, but she might start again if something sends her over the edge, you know? She's like that. And you know what, I look like you." More tears flowed. I think there was a whole bunch of things I didn't know, but nobody was going to tell me. Professor Lupin wiped his eyes and turned around. He scribbled a whole lot of stuff on a piece of parchment and handed it to me, folded up.  
"Will you give this to your mum for me? Mail it to her or something." I was about to ask why he didn't just mail it himself when I realized that maybe he didn't have an owl. Why he hadn't sold that diamond necklace, I don't think I'll ever know, but I really think he should have. I nodded and walked out, scratching my eyebrow in wonder. Curiosity got the better of me and I unfolded the parchment. I read it thoroughly just to see if it would tell me anything that I didn't know. It went like this:  
  
_Dear Erin,  
I know you can't handle this, but please, don't stop eating just because I sent you a letter. I guess I was the cause of the death of your friend. I honestly never meant to...you know. I know Seamus is going to read this and I don't want to tell him anything you don't want him to know. What did you end up telling Seamus about...about...you know, his father? I miss you so much, but I'm afraid to visit, because I know you'll hate me forever because of Meghan. I am sorry from the bottom of my heart. I never should have been at Hogwarts. And I should have told you the truth. After all, I did tell Sirius Black, and he ended up murdering my best friend, and supposedly, his._  
_Remus_  
  
I was thoroughly confused now. How did Professor Lupin cause the death of Meghan if he didn't know about it until today? And what about my father? Professor Lupin couldn't have known him, he was a muggle. I felt so left out of my life, like I wasn't even living it. I didn't know anything about my life, but Professor Lupin and Momma seemed to know so much. I ran to the owlry, strapped the letter to my owl's leg, and sent it off to Momma.   
  


*****  


  
Four years had passed by, and my mother kept growing fonder and fonder of Professor Lupin. Professor Lupin was back at Hogwarts because You-know-who was gaining power once again, and so all the good wizards Dumbledore could muster up were staying at Hogwarts. He hadn't called my mother, but I think that was because he knew she wasn't ready to see Professor Lupin yet. My mum sent me a nice little note about studying, and told me to "give the other note strapped to the owl to Remus". I rolled my eyes, I couldn't believe they were still writing letters but wouldn't meet. Curiosity got the better of me once again, and I peeked to see what she'd written. Close to nothing was on the tiny note, just a few words, but they were so important.   
  
Dear Remus,  
Meet me at the window we fell in love at. I'm ready.  
Erin  
  
My mum was going to meet Professor Lupin again. I rushed to give Professor Lupin the note, but refused to leave until he'd opene'd it. I wanted to see his reaction. His reaction was very interesting, he grabbed his coat and rushed outside. I tried to follow him, but I ran out of breath. He appeared to be running around to the other side of the castle, though. I just shrugged and walked back inside.  
Professor Lupin wasn't at dinner, I suppose he was still waiting for Mum. I can't imagine being so in love with someone that you'd wait outside for hours just to meet that person. I sighed at how perfectly romantic it was, and that maybe, just maybe, he'd become my step father.   
When Professor Lupin wasn't at breakfast the following morning, I was sure something was wrong. My mother probably had chickened out. Or, at least that's what I thought, until Dumbledore pulled me aside after breakfast.  
"Dear boy, you're going to hate me for telling you this story. It must be told, though, and so I will tell it.  
A very beautiful Irish woman was in a restaurant in Wales yesterday afternoon. She made a friend there and told the friend how she planned to meet her former boyfriend at the very same place they had fallen in love. Just two hours later, the dark mark was conjured in the sky, and the woman was found dead directly beneath it. This is all sad enough, but the woman's name was Erin Finnigan. I believe that is your mother." I was sobbing when I heard who it was. I'd never met my father, and my mother was dead.  
"Dumble-d-dore," I sobbed, "s-she was m-m-meeting P-professor L-lupin. Sh-sh-should I t-tell him n-now?" I was shaking. I could not believe this.  
"Yes, and you know you will belong to your father now, right?" He smiled, as if this were good news. I'd belong to a terribly mean (according to my mother) muggle? I couldn't take it anymore and I collapsed in a nearby chair.   
"NOOOO!" I screamed, still crying hysterically. Now I knew how Harry Potter felt, or at least, almost.   
"My dear boy! I thought you liked your father?"  
"I HAVEN'T MET HIM!" I was shouting now, I was so angry. Why had she been killed? She didn't even do anything! Dumbledore looked at me as though I'd gone mad.  
"Professor Lupin? You haven't met Professor Lupin?"  
"NO, you old fool! My FATHER! I haven't met my FATHER!" I wanted to wring Dumbledore's neck, however much I'd loved him before for being so kind and fatherly. He was playing dumb, and I couldn't take that just now.   
"Remus J. Lupin," He paused and looked at me in wonder, probably wondering how I could have not known, "is your father." I jumped up in surprise, and decided Dumbledore had played enough games with me. I went to find Professor Lupin. I didn't even bother to get a coat, I just marched outside and off the way he'd gone yesterday. It wasn't long before I found him, lying down near a tree, wrapped up in his coat. I raised my eyebrows at him.  
"Hi."  
"Hi, Seamus."  
"Are you related to me?"  
"Ask your mum."  
"Can't" Now it was his turn to raise his eyebrows.  
"And why not?" My eyes filled with tears. How could I tell him? How could I tell anyone? I'd just found out myself.  
"Well...she's just not quite alive anymore." I felt terrible. Oh, how I ached for my mother just then, and I'd never ached for her before, I wasn't the type to get homesick. I didn't even notice Professor Lupin's jaw drop open.  
"My son's mother. Dead. Seamus, you are not just the child of Erin. I am your father. Child of mine, child of Erin's, that's what you are. And I love you."  
  
A/N: There, a sequel, due to popular demand. Okay, not so popular, actually. Anyway, I hope you like it, If you don't review, I'll bite you.  
Peace, popcorn, and parentheses,  
  


*****Heather*  



End file.
